Rough Night
by Phoenix-Colfer-Jones
Summary: Ianto has a little bit of a rough night & Jack's there to comfort him, even though this is 'early Janto'. Enjoy! R&R.


**Set about a month after the events of 'Countrycide' but before 'Greeks bearing Gifts'. First bit of writing in a very long so go easy on me!**

"That is so cute!" The dreaded four words had been said one cold Wednesday night in early December. Ianto had automatically cringed, not daring to turn and see what Jack was squealing with delight over.

It wasn't unusual for Jack to be at Ianto's flat. In fact, the duo had been together quite frequently after 'recent events'. Ianto was still (after about a month of late night talks, take outs and mostly; drinking) surprised that Jack gave him so much of his time. The only thing he truly regretted though, was the cause. But luckily for Ianto, the whiskey they usually drank helped him forget about that terrible night in the Beacons.

He finally turned towards the American after several more giggles were heard. Jack was stood, a tiny framed picture in his large, soft hands. Ianto rushed over and snatched the picture from him.

"Oh God.." He groaned. Fourteen year old Ianto Jones smiled at him from the glossy, glass protected photo. It wasn't that though, that made him groan.

Young Ianto was dressed in.. well, a dress. It was taken at Rhiannon's eighteenth birthday party, and back then, Ianto had older girls like her friends falling at his feet due to high cheek bones and a cute button nose. This was however, a job that had been stolen by the man still grinning at him.

"It's not cute, not in the slightest." Ianto mock growled. Jack bit his lip, giving Ianto his best puppy dog eyes whilst trying not to choke on laughter. The Welshman looked at him again and suddenly burst into fits of laughter. In between laughs though, he started to cough. The coughs were chesty and shook his entire body until he fell silent, collapsing to his knees, clutching his side.

Jack dropped his drink (Ianto would chide him for the inevitable whiskey stain on his carpet later) and rushed to his side.

"Ianto? What's wrong?" Jack asked, checking him over and being mindful of his bruised ribs. Ianto was surprised though, at the amount of worry in the Captain's voice. He looked up slightly, and shook his head, suddenly feeling even more weak.

A second later, the carpet was rushing up to meet his face. Pain shot through his body, causing agony in a million different places at once. Jack's hands were on his face, cupping and turning it so Ianto was now looking at him. He tried talking to the younger but to Ianto, everything sounded like it was underwater.

"-an-o?" Jack's lips were moving but hardly any sound reached Ianto's ears. He giggled. He liked Jack's lips. They looked, so soft.. so kissable. He frowned. He was drunk, and the pills he finished off earlier were starting to have a funny affect. Jack raised his eyebrow, his lips were still moving but they were getting slower. Ianto blinked. Why was it so dark?

Jack stared at the young man now in his arms. Grunting slightly, he picked him up and started in the direction he guessed the bedroom might be in.

Ianto's head tilted to the side and Jack suddenly felt cold were the air hit a wet patch on his dark blue shirt. Confused, he looked down to see Ianto's cheeks stained with unchecked tears.

"Don't worry Yan, I'm here."

After a ten minute battle with Ianto's legs and the bed sheets, Jack took the chance to look around the streetlight tinted bedroom. In an instant, he noticed Ianto had very few personal belongings and most of the room was full of boxes labeled 'Lisa'. Frowning, Jack continued to look around. He noticed a single photo frame on the bedside table. Beside that, a bottle. Moving closer, he saw the picture was one of Ianto along with a woman and two children. The woman was obviously a relative, with the same dark hair and nose. He smiled, before turning his attention to the pills.

Eyeing the label, he saw Owen's trademark scrawl "One to be taken twice a day, tea boy!" Jack glanced at Ianto; alcohol and industrial strength pain killers was _not_ good for you. Jack sighed, putting the empty bottle in his pocket and wandering back through into the living room.

The following morning, Ianto woke with a splitting headache. He raised a hand to his forehead, groaning. A chuckle from the doorway made him look up. Despite the laugh, Jack's eyes were serious.

"I'm sorry," Ianto croaked. Jack came forward and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What for? Not telling me about nearly over dosing or.." Jack paused, looking at his hands, "or how much pain you're _really_ in, Ianto?"

Ianto gazed at Jack guiltily, not knowing what to say.

"You cry. In your sleep." Jack mumbled, picking absentmindedly at the cotton pattern sown into Ianto's duvet.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"You've said."

"I know but. I wanted to forget my pain.." It was no louder than a whisper but still Jack wished he hadn't heard it.

Moving slowly closer, Jack reached out, putting his arms around the younger man. Ianto froze in the embrace, unsure what to do. After a beat of awkwardly letting Jack hold him, Ianto moved his arms to wind around Jack's waist, resting his head on the older man's chest.

Ianto closed his eyes and concentrated on Jack's scent, listening just to the steady '_thump thump thump'_ of his heart.

"Ianto, can you promise me something?" Jack asked softly. After a beat, he felt Ianto nod slowly.

"The next time it hurts," He felt Ianto tense, "Just tell me. I'm always here and.. and I care about you, Yan."

A moment of silence passed before Ianto lifted his head, kissing Jack softly on the cheek. Jack moved away slightly to get a look at the Welshman who's already turned an impressive shade of pink. The moment was ruined as Jack noticed the contrast of the pink and the harsh blue bruises visible under his t-shirt.

Blue grey eyes looked at him with a childlike innocence. Jack smiled and leant forwards, capturing Ianto's soft pink lips in a tender kiss, rendering the younger of the two speechless.

The Welshman's eyelashes fluttered in a silent appreciation. Jack let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and hugged Ianto closer to him.

**Fin.**

**Now for the surprise. Which, by the way, you will effing love.**

**Look familiar?**


End file.
